Project Summary/Abstract: Clinical Breast Examination (CBE) is a common breast cancer screening practice that requires intensive training to be performed effectively. According to the accumulated published evidence, the quality standards for effective CBE are the procedures known as MammaCare. MammaCare requires rigorous training and practice to achieve standardized levels of proficiency. The need and demand for MammaCare training cannot be met through traditional instructor based courses. This research proposes the methods to expand availability of MammaCare's instructional program while maintaining its effectiveness using new computer assisted training technology and distance learning procedures. This project can impact public health by providing women increased access to effective clinical breast examinations. The result can reduce mortality and morbidity by increasing the effectiveness of breast cancer screening programs where clinical breast examinations are routinely conducted. Project Narrative: This project will impact public health by providing increased access to effective clinical breast examinations. The result can reduce mortality and morbidity by increasing the effectiveness of breast cancer detection screening programs where clinical breast examinations are routinely conducted. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]